


Gentle Touches

by migrationation_owl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Licking, Very Tired, first time femslash, slight spoilers for after ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always so gentle. Jaehee was always gentle with everything. The way she handles the utensils at her shop. Her smile, her eyes, her voice. It was all so gentle and you loved it. The way she touches you was driving you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> iTS NEARLY 2 AM OVER HERE IM TIRED AND JAEHEE DESERVES SO MUCH LOVE  
> i was very upset that there wasn't a jaehee smut fic yet so i present thee another one

The clock ticked slowly away, showing it was already 7 in the afternoon. You gazed up at the clock, noticing how late it has already gotten. You reach behind you, undoing the knot of your apron before removing it and placing it on the hanger. 

“Jaehee!” You called out. “Work’s over so let’s go home!” A smile on your face as Jaehee turned towards you with a tired smile and her hair slightly messy.

“Yes, you did well ____.” Jaehee gently smiled towards you. Her smile pulled at a couple of your heartstrings and made your cheeks slightly red. Sometimes, you close your eyes and recount the days you’ve spent with her, being by her side, loving everything about her.

“You too Jaehee!” You said, brushing a strand a hair away from her face. You lean in to give her a small peak on the lips and reached down to hold her hand. “Now come on~ I’m cooking dinner~” Jaehee chuckled fondly, slightly squeezing your hand back. 

“Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

Jaehee and you ate together after cooking up your dinner, Jaehee helped set up the table. There wasn’t much talk, but both acknowledged and loved the silence between the two. When there is a conversation, the both talk about dinner preparations tomorrow, the next RFA party, the shenanigans happening in the chat with the rest of your friends.

Maybe some light banter or flirting. Someone eventually turns bright red at one point of the dinner.

It was peaceful, lighthearted. 

Domestic even.

And it was all good. For you. Especially for Jaehee’s happiness.

* * *

“Jaehee?” You muttered out with your head laying on her shoulder as you both watch one of Zen’s musicals. Jaehee’s still a major Zen fan, it was cute seeing her all excited with sparkles in her eyes when she talked about Zen’s work. 

The both of you finished dinner, cleaned up, and changed attire before settling on the couch and pulling out some DVDs. The TV light highlighted all of Jaehee’s features: her hair that she grew out so beautifully, her warm brown eyes that made you melt and fall in love with every time you stared into them, her pink lips so soft that you loved to kiss.

“Yes?” Jaehee looked down at you with a warm smile that sends your heart racing again just like the first time the both of you confessed to each other. You closed your eyes with a smile on your face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too ____. But why the sudden confession?”

“Because I love you. I want to tell you I love you everyday.” You started, a grin slowly appearing as Jaehee’s eyes were on you and you can faintly see the flush build up on her face. You continued.

“I love how dedicated you are, to your work and your friends. I love how caring you are and how you’ll be there for me as much as I am to you. I love seeing you become happier and happier everyday. I love your smile, your eyes, your face.” You brushed your knuckles lightly across Jaehee’s warm cheek. “And I love how I can call you my girlfriend.” You giggle seeing Jaehee’s face turn an interesting shade of red by your confession. 

“I love you Jaehee. And I forever will continue loving you.” You finish off softly, leaning up to press your lips on her’s gently before pulling back to see her reaction.

Her expression was unreadable, and you started to worry if you took it too far or not. “You’re not being fair right now.” Jaehee said in a restrained voice. You were about to ask why before soft lips pressed against yours. You happily kissed back, wrapping your arms around her neck and pulling her down on the couch on top of you. 

You eventually parted your lips when Jaehee’s tongue prodded at it, allowing her access to your mouth. The kisses slowly turned more passionate, now with your tongue entwined with Jaehee’s. Your eyes were lidded, a flush adorned your face. Jaehee pulled back, leaving a saliva trail between you two.

You looked up at Jaehee and what you saw sent flutters in your stomach. 

Jaehee was breathing a bit more heavily, her eyes lidded, and her eyes, clouded with desire that sent a shiver up your spine and a deeper blush across your face. 

“You saying such things.” Jaehee panted, leaning back down to kiss your neck that you happily gave her access to. “So wonderful and cute.” She sucked on your neck in several places, a soft moan escaped your lips. “To confess in such a manner, would you not have expected me to react in such a way?” Jaehee’s slim fingers go under your shirt, you shivered to her feather like touches as her hand trails further and further up your shirt. 

“J-Jaehee.” Your voice was more softer, your tone almost begging her to touch her already. 

“You’re so lovely ____. God, you make me so happy.” She continued to suck more hickies on your neck as her hand finally cupped one of your breasts and started kneading it. 

You give off little whimpers and your body twitches ever so often. Your breathing hitches and you want nothing more for the two of you to remove clothes. You jolted and a moan ripped from your throat to feeling one of your nipples getting pinched. You felt Jaehee smirk against your neck. 

Her fingers teased the bud, twirling around it, pinching it, tugging it ever so lightly. You were so driven by the hand on your chest that you didn’t realize the other hand has managed to slip past your pants and your panties. 

You gasp to feeling Jaehee’s hands on your sex, you arch into her touch for more friction. “J-Jaehee, please…!” You begged, hearing a chuckle close to your ear.

“Already so wet? That’s ok, let me love you for now ____.” She murmured in your ear, trailing her lips down to suck on your collarbone as she moved her fingers on your clit in a circular motion. You groan softly to the friction, spreading your legs out a bit more underneath Jaehee. 

She was always so gentle. Jaehee was always gentle with everything. The way she handles the utensils at her shop. Her smile, her eyes, her voice. It was all so gentle and you loved it. The way she touches you was driving you crazy. 

Your hands started wandering around, gripping onto Jaehee’s shoulders, waist, shirt, really anything you could grab a hold of.  
You started to pant, pleasure starting to make it’s way up. You wanted to spread your legs out even more but your clothes got in the way. “Jaeheee~! L-Let me..t-take..” You moaned out, as Jaehee gave you a soft gaze.

“Of course. Let me get that for you.” She kissed you gently on the cheek. The warmth of her hand disappeared almost making you whine from the loss as her fingers hooked onto both your pants and underwear, slowly pulling them off.

Being fully naked is one thing, but being half-naked is another. You couldn’t help the blush covering your cheeks. It didn’t help your racing heart when all you can see in the darkness of the living room was some of Jaehee’s features and her eyes examining you. 

She leaned back down, kissing you as her hand went back to where it was before. With more room, Jaehee began rubbing your clit with a faster pace causing you to moan in the kiss with her. Your legs started to spread apart further now that there were no restrictions and it was an amazing feel. Her finger then prodded your entrance, slowly pushing in making you gasp to the sensation. The both of you stopped for a few seconds, to catch each other’s breath and for you to adjust.

All you could do was gaze into Jaehee’s eyes.

Then she started.

Her lone finger started thrusting in and out of you ever so slowly. One finger became two and the slow pace has escalated to a more faster pace. Her fingers thrusted in your, constantly rubbing your G-spot causing the heat to coil in your stomach and your moans to become more high pitched. 

With one of her hands fingering you, another fondling and pinching your breasts, her tongue in your mouth. All the heat, the sensations. It was all piling up.

“J-JAEHEE!” You moaned out, clinging onto her shoulders as you felt your climax coming to a close. “I-I’M! I’M GOING TO-!”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence because before you know it your body was tense, your back arched clinging onto Jaehee for dear life as your orgasm ripped out of you. Your voice caught in your throat, only a broken moan came out as pleasure washed over you. 

You fell back on the couch, your body sweaty, and you trying to catch your breath. You felt Jaehee place a soft kiss on your forehead. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Mhm..” A tired smile on your face which Jaehee must have seen because she just giggled at your expression.

“Well maybe we should go to sleep now.” You opened your eyes and sat up with Jaehee backing away as you rose from the couch to face her.

“But you didn’t get to come yet.” You pouted. 

“B-But..”

“Here let me~ Place your legs at the edge please~” You chimed, getting off the couch and kneeling down in front of Jaehee. You reach out for her waistband, pulling down her pants and panties. You lean your head forward, kissing Jaehee’s inner thighs and stroking them lightly too. You could feel her shiver under your touch and you smiled at that. 

“Ok~ Now Jaehee spread your legs up please~” 

“A-Ah ok ____..” Jaehee spoke up softly, spreading her legs apart shyly to reveal her womanhood.

You continued to kiss her inner thigh, only to kiss further up to her womanhood and hearing the little noises Jaehee made only encouraged you. 

“____..” She breathed out, feeling your breath on her entrance and waiting for your move. 

“Shh..It’s only fair if I made you feel good too~” You stroke her folds with your finger, hearing her breath hitch to your action. You stuck your tongue out, licking from the bottom of her folds to the top of her clitorus. Then you started to work, you push your tongue through her folds and into her, moving your tongue around in her. Every so often your tongue would pull out and you’d go to suck her clit.

The noises that Jaehee tries to hold in only encouraged you to try harder. So when her moans started getting louder you knew you were doing the right thing. Jaehee used to be a quiet person, but since she met you she has expressed herself more to you. She was more vocal now and is very vocal as of now.

Your tongue continued to move in her, one of your hands placed firmly on her thighs to keep Jaehee from squirming too much. You’re always looking up at Jaehee as you lick her, getting excited again from the expressions of pleasure on Jaehee’s face. Your unoccupied hand trailed down between your legs and you started to fondle yourself.

“____! A-AH..! ____, I-I’m!” Her moans got higher and higher before her orgasm came shaking her whole body and throwing her head back. Seeing her orgasm pulled another one from you as you came with her.

The room had the smell of sex lingering in the air, you and Jaehee panting from ecstasy.

“Well..we can’t sleep like this now.” Jaehee broke the silence, making you laugh slightly and laying your head on her thigh.

“Yeah..hey, let’s go shower then we go to bed~” 

“Yes, of course.” You got up after putting your pants and underwear back on. “____?” You turn around when Jaehee call out for you. A warm smile welcomed your vision. “I love you.” 

You blinked before smiling softly, leaning down to touch foreheads with her. You gaze into her warm eyes full of love and they were directed towards you. You cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
